Inheritance
by minired101
Summary: Vantias discovers that Sora is his and Ventus's brother, and wish's to capture and bring his younger brother to his side.


_**Chapter 1**_

Vanitas looked down towards his other half Ventus. The boy was completely covered in bruises, worn out, and injured from their fight. Vanitas looked at Ven and gave a small chuckle and smirked, disappointment was all Vanitas felt towards his other half. Of course the boy couldn't see his face for it was covered by a helmet.

"You're even worse than I thought… Ven " he said bitterly "I don't have time to waste playing these childish games. Why don't you get up and fight properly." Ventus gave him a striking glare hoping to send him a warning to leave him alone,"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted. His pride completely shattered.

Vanitas gave a sinister laugh "You're even more of an idiot then I thought, well I'll just leave you guessing kid….sadly I can't kill you just yet." He walked up to Ventus, with mad laughter echoing down the dead hollow grounds of the waste lands. Vanitas pointed his keyblade at the wounded boy.

"Are you scared Ven" Ventus stiffened, slowly looking up to find hints of who's in the mask. He was beginning to shake from feeling so useless and weak, how was he supposed to help anyone if he can't even beat this guy. "You are scared aren't you… hmph weak." Just as Vanitas was about to play with the poor boy's damaged soul some more an older voice invaded his thoughts "Vanitas!" he spoke in a harsh tone "come to the Manor we have some things to discuss," the masked teens keyblade dissolved "Yes master, I'll be there shortly" Vanitas thought boredly, "Good" spoke Xehanort "hurry it up then boy"

"You're very lucky Ventus, looks like the stars are in your favor. we shall meet again Ven." With that said Vanitas disappeared leaving behind the wounded boy to rot.

 _The Manor_

Xehanort was at his study waiting for his apprentice… Vanitas to return, he's got some great news to tell his student.

The old man grinned widely. "Things are finally going to get a little more interesting around these empty halls of the Manor.

Vanitas had finally appeared and entered Xehanort's study. He looked around the room. Its was filed with old run down books stacked around in layers on dark wooden shelfs, and maps of different world all bundled up in one pial.

"Master, you wished to speak with me," he spoke with an icy tone while removing his helmet revealing his striking jet black raven hair that were naturally spiked, and yellow eyes that would shimmer gold to orange mirroring Xehanort's very own. Xehanort gave Vanitas a faint smile "My grandson I bring news, you know of how I have been searching for your father's and my dearly departed son's family for years," The elder man waited for the teen to set. Vanitas raised an elegant eyebrow "Yes master what of it?" The elder man began to laugh "What if I tell you that I've finally located where they were hidden." The teens golden eyes narrowed " It can't be" he beamed wickedly "Are you telling me that you've managed to find where mother's hiding."

"Yes Vanitas that's correct… however I hate to tell you these bit of news… your mother's dead." Xehanort hesitated for a minute seeing how Vanitas was taking the news, the teen stayed completely cool.

Vanitas smirked "So what, that can't be the reason that caused you to call me, not while I was training up our dear Ventus." Xehanort sighed " So impatient aren't you Vanitas. But yes there is more to tell. When I found your mother's gravesight I also met a boy who was visiting. He was at the age of 4…. he looked a lot like you Vanitas."

"What do you mean by a lot like me, are you saying that it's possible that the boy might be my brother?" asked Vanitas. "He looked a lot like you in your younger years, he had Ventus's eyes. Although He's way too cheerful for his own good." Stated Xehanort "Yes I believe that he's yours and Ventus's younger sibling. But I fear that he could be yet another child of light. What I wish to do is bring him the Manor, where he would finally be with his rightful family at last." said Xehanort. Vanitas was in shock, the only sibling he had was Ventus and thus far he was not so fond of him. Now his hearing of having another brother much younger then him and Ven, it made him feel something he's never felt before… he felt overjoyed. He looked up to his master/grandfather, and noticed the old man felt the same. Although what bugged Vanitas of this new discovery was if they shared the same father, if the child was Xehanort's biological grandson, thus far the way Xehanort explained of how the boy was did not much sound like his father. If the child was of the light upbringing then he won't have it.

"So do you know who the kids father might be?" asked Vanitas. Xehanort seemed to drift off deep in thought "I believe so, though I can't be a 100 percent sure until I get a sample of his DNA" answered Xehanort "so far I've noticed that he seems to have both his wretched mother and Ven's personality, I haven't seen signs of him inheriting anything from my son, except of his looks, which I believe it is a big hint for him being my sons full-blood child." Said Xehanort hopefully. "I want to see him for myself, where can I find him?" Vanitas's eyes almost seemed to glow from how dime the room was. "HAHAHAHAHA" Xehanort laughed madly "I'm glad you asked cause I've got you a new mission, I want you to bring the child here." Xehanort's eyes glimmered with anticipation,he summons a sphere "I can not bare to see one of my grandkids suffering being an orphan… I believe his already adopted into a family of a single mother. The poor child has no clue of where he's from and of his father." Xehanort remembered the conversation he had with the youngster. He remembered asking him of who's his parents were, and sadly the child only knows of his poor excuse of a mother, Xehanort cursed to himself, "but no matter the boy will soon learn real soon."he thought to himself. The sphere in his palm was in a dark hue of purple, "take a good look at the boy Vanitas," he placed the sphere at the center of the table.

Vanitas leaned forward to have a good look of the the blurry image appearing in the sphere, and there he saw a little mini version of himself. the blur slowly began to clear with two figures fighting with one another, the mini Vani was looking slightly younger than his opponent that had silver strands of hair and aqua green eyes. He's brother was losing the mini battle he was having with the older boy. The child had a light chocolate brown hair that was styled a lot like Vanitas's, and eyes that looked like Ventus's very own, they were blue so in depth and pure very much like the sea, with sun kissed skin that made the boy look even more beautiful. He could see why Xehanort said the boy looked like him. "Humph, he's got Ventus's eyes alright, it seems the kids at destiny island, shall I leave and fetch the boy now." Xehanort took the orb and handed it to Vanitas "Take this with you as well, and try not to take to long, bring him as soon as possible," with that said Vanitas left, with a sinister smile plastered on his face "Why of course master."


End file.
